Ordinary People
Ordinary People ' is the eighth episode of the Third Season and the fifty-second episode in the series. Summary thumb|280px|right|Ordinary People PromoORIGINAL PEOPLE ORIGINAL FAMILY — With help from Elena and Bonnie, Alaric tries to decipher the meaning behind his recent discovery. Elena and Rebekah engage in a mean-girl power struggle, until Rebekah finally reveals some of her family's ancient secrets and the violent past she shares with Klaus and Elijah. Damon tries a reckless new approach to make a breakthrough with Stefan, and they're both surprised by an unlikely ally. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as MMatthew G. Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Sebastian Roché as Mikael Guest Cast * Alice Evans as Esther * Devon Allowitz as Henrik Mikaelson * Maria Howell as Ayana Co-Starring * Karlee Morgan Eldridge as Callie Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonist: Mikael. *Jeremy, Caroline, Matt and Tyler don't appear in this episode. *Elijah returns in this episode. It is the first time since ''As I Lay Dying ''that he was seen, although its in a flashback. And the episode number "8" is the anniversary of Elijah's first appearance on the show which was Season 2's eighth episode Rose. *Klaus returns in this episode, also in the flashback scenes. *This is the second flashback episode this season. *A majority of the main cast do not appear in this episode, due to flashbacks being shown, which is common from previous seasons. *Mikael's origins are explained in this episode and his relationship with Klaus is also shown. *This is the first episode in "''The Original's Chapter". *This episode features the most Original Family appearances (6). *This episode had 3.51 million viewers in the U.S. making it the most watched episode of season three. Continuity *Mason Lockwood and Lexi were both mentioned by Damon. They were last seen in Ghost World. *Alaric's apartment was last seen in'' The Hybrid. *Shelia Bennett was mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen in ''Ghost World. *Rebekah states that one can be a witch or a vampire, but not both. Cultural References *The title, "Ordinary People " is a reference to a 1980's movie about a family thorn apart when a son dies. *"Liar, liar pants on fire" is a common playground taunt. *Damon refers to "A Christmas Carol '''" '''when he mentions Mason Lockwood's ghost. It's a book by Charles Dickens in which a sour and stingy man is visited by ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future. *"Saint Stefan" is credited with being catholic church's first martyr. He was stoned to death by Saul de Tarsus, who after conversion is known as Saint Paul. Damon always said that Stefan was a martyr. *Damon asks Stefan how he got so good at a drinking game. This drinking game is probably "Pennies ", where players try to flip coins into a whisky glass. What happen when the player lands his coin on the glass, or when he misses depends on the variation they are playing. Tropes *The whole episode is a great example of Troubled Backstory Flashback , that shows the Original's Dark and Troubled Past . This puts an en on the Original's Mysterious Past and maybe give them some Freudian Excuse for being as they are. Quotes : '''Damon: ''I got this, Elena.'' ---- : Damon: ''I happen to like the edge, Stefan. Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it.'' ---- : Elena: ''What is all this?'' : Alaric: ''Names. Written in Viking script.'' : Elena: ''These are the names of the Original family?'' ---- : Damon: ''Bang. You're dead.'' ---- : Elena:'' I think that you're going to be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me. It'll be because he loves you. Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?'' : Damon: Sure. ---- : Rebekah:'' 'Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you. : 'Elena: ''Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for 1000 years, we have to make it stop! : Rebekah: ''Shut up! Just shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!'' ---- : Niklaus: (Talking about Mikael) He will find out. He always does. : Rebekah: That is because you always tell him. : Niklaus: I cannot help it. He frightens me. : Rebekah: He frightens us all. ---- : Elena: Mikael, as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus? : Damon: ''Yep. And I like to call him papa original.'' ---- : Rebekah: You. Goody. : Elena: ''I was hoping we could talk.'' : Rebekah: ''About what? Stefan? Don’t worry. I’m off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book if I’m being honest.'' ---- : Rebekah: (to Elena) If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed. ---- : Elena: She’s going to tell me. She’s scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little mean-girl power struggle first. : Damon: Make sure she doesn’t power struggle you into a wheelchair. ---- : Alaric: Are you okay? : Bonnie: Been better. : Alaric: ''Listen, Jeremy is an idiot, and I know this with certainty because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me. We learn eventually.'' ---- : Rebekah: (to Elena about why her mother didn't change) A witch is nature’s servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. ---- : Damon: (to Elena) '' I went behind your back. I freed Stefan. And you know what? It backfired. He’s an even bigger dick than ever. It’s just, now, he’s a dick that’s on our side.'' ---- : Elena: (to Damon about Rebekah) She’s just a girl. She loves blindly and recklessly even if it consumes her. And when it’s all said and done, there’s nothing more important than the bond of family. : Damon: You should tell it to my brother. ---- : Stefan: It’s precision born out of tragic boredom. : Damon: All that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you were and you finally agree with me? ---- : Damon: You really have given up. : Stefan: Actually, this is my happy face. ---- : Rebekah (to Elena): Make no mistake: If you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. ---- : Stefan: (to Damon) Aw. You better be careful, brother. Your humanity’s showing. Gallery Videos Video:The Vampire Diaries - Ordinary People Clip|Ordinary People Webclip Pictures ORDP.jpg ORDP (2).jpg ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg Tumblr ltql5eEApe1qgoyb6o1 400.jpg|Esther vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png|Human Elijah vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h33m19s122.png|Henrick vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h36m12s53.png|Damon and Stefan Mikael attack.JPG|Mikael attacking Klaus Klaus and mikeal fighting.png|Klaus and Mikael fighting Rebekah`s-first-drink.jpg|Rebekah`s first drink of human blood New Female Original.png|Esther OakTreeBurn.png|Burning of the oak tree Young Klaus.png|Human Klaus OG2.jpg The Originals - The Old Ones.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png tvd-bts-600.jpg|Rebekah - Behind the scenes tvd-bts-600a.jpg|Rebekah - Behind the scenes Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png|Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus Esther-01.png 94.JPG|Mom & Dad Members of the Original Family.jpg 52004.jpg 014552.jpg 93.JPG normal_001x005.jpg normal_001x002.jpg normal_001x003.jpg See Also Category:Season 3 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Featured Episodes Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide